Foto Terlarang Edward
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Roy memotret foto yang sanggup membuat Edward malu setengah mati! Sekarang misi Ed adalah mengambil foto itu dan menghancurkannya!


Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: kapan FMA berpindah tangan ke saya, ya? =w=a

Summary: Roy memotret foto yang sanggup membuat Edward malu setengah mati! Sekarang misi Ed adalah mengambil foto itu dan menghancurkannya!

Genre: Friendship, slightly Romance (tapi bukan RoyEd ya :P) and Humor (gak tau kalau ini termasuk lucu atau tidak ==a)

* * *

Foto Terlarang Edward

* * *

Ed berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Tangan automail-nya sedang memegangi dagunya, Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi panik. Al kebingungan melihat tingkah kakaknya yang jarang dia perlihatkan ini. Dia begitu penasaran. Hal apa, ya, yang membuat kakaknya seperti ini?

"ada apa sih, kak? Dari tadi mondar-mandir mulu," tanya Al.

Ed menoleh ke arah adiknya sambil berkeringat dingin, "tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Seandainya Al mempunyai badan yang asli, pasti dia sekarang menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya dengan perkataan kakaknya, "pasti ada apa-apanya, nih."

"betulan, Al. Tidak ada apa-apa!" bohong Ed.

Al telah mengenal Ed sejak mereka kecil karena ia kakaknya. Jadi, dia tahu berbagai ekspresi Ed.

"oh, ayolah! Kita selalu bersama sejak kecil! Aku tahu sifatmu dari dulu, kak!"

Ed terdiam mendengar perkataan Al. Ed menghela nafas. Dia terduduk diam di lantai, dan Al tahu mengapa Ed terduduk diam, sebagai tanda menyerah.

"jadi…. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Al.

"soal itu….."

* * *

Roy mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya dengan baik, membuat subordinatnya terdiam heran melihat kelakuan Roy yang tak biasa ini. Riza kembali menyerahkan setumpuk berkas pada Roy. Roy menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"kenapa Kolonel tiba-tiba rajin, ya?" bisik Havoc, sepuntung rokok terselip di bibirnya.

Fuery mengangkat bahunya, kembali fokus memperbaiki setumpuk radio rusak yang berjejer di atas meja kerjanya . Breda yang sedang memakan sandwich ekstra besar berkomentar, "humm-kim hia hahat hacar mmfaru (mungkin dia dapat pacar baru)."

Falman menepuk bahu Breda, "kamu ini! Kalau makan jangan bicara! Nanti kau tersedak," ujarnya.

Breda menggeleng, masih memakan sandwich-nya, "mmngga hok (nggak, kok), UHUK" Breda tersedak. Dia memegangi lehernya.

Falman menepuk dahinya, "barusan dibilangin."

Riza memberikan segelas air putih pada Breda. Dengan cepat, Breda meminum air putih. Dia menarik nafas lega, "terima kasih, Letnan Hawkeye."

"sama-sama. Nah, kerjakan kembali pekerjaan kalian atau kutembak tangan kalian," ancam Riza. Yang lain langsung bergidik ngeri dan langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka sambil mengurus dirinya masing-masing.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Roy menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yang lain, kecuali Riza yang senang melihat atasannya telah menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya dengan baik, memandangi Roy penuh rasa heran. Roy menyadari bahwa ia dipandangi sama bawahannya langsung menoleh ke arah mereka.

"kenapa? Aku tambah ganteng, ya sampai-sampai kalian memandangiku seperti itu?"

Havoc, Breda, Fuery dan Falman langsung memasang wajah mau muntah. Roy melipat tangannya, "kenapa tampang kalian kayak begitu, hah?"

"anda terlalu ge-er, Kolonel! Anda terlalu tua untuk dibilang ganteng!" jelas Havoc.

"hey! Umurku baru 29 tahun, tahu?" protes Roy.

"sudah, sudah. Kembali ke pekerjaan kalian, teman-teman," ucap Riza, mengarahkan tangannya ke sarung pistolnya. Havoc cs langsung mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Roy tertawa.

"jadi, apa yang membuat anda good mood hari ini?" Tanya Breda.

"aku mengambil fotonya Fullmetal kemarin. Dia mengetahui itu dan kesal melihatku dan berusaha mengambil fotonya. Sepertinya dia malu," Roy tertawa.

Yang lain memandangi satu sama lain.

"memangnya, bagaimana fotonya sampai Edward kesal?" Tanya Fuery.

Roy mengedipkan matanya, "rahasia," Roy tertawa keras, membuat anak buahnya kembali menatapnya dengan heran.

* * *

Al berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia telah mendengar masalah apa yang dihadapi Ed. Ternyata Roy mengambil foto Ed saat……… "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Al tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Melihat itu, Ed memanyunkan bibirrnya, ngambek.

"m-maaf, kak! Hanya saja…. BWAHAHAHAHA!" Al kembali tertawa.

"Al! kau mau membantuku tidak,sih?" tanya Ed dengan nada kesal.

"iya, kak! Aku mau! *pfft*" jawab Al berusaha menahan tawanya kembali. Ed melipat tangannya.

"jadi… benda itu tersimpan di sini, kan?" Tanya Al secara hati-hati.

Ed mengangguk kesal, "iya. Tapi, fotonya sama Kolonel sialan itu!"

Al menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Ed mengambil mantel merahnya dan menghela nafas.

"saatnya pergi ke tempat Kolonel brengsek itu."

* * *

Ed dan Al memasuki kantor Roy. Kantor Roy sangat gelap saat itu. Wajar. Mereka menyusup ke dalam kantornya Roy saat tengah malam. Ed menarik nafas lega, "Al, kau mencari di sebelah sana. Aku mencari di bagian sini," perintah Ed. Al mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka mencari foto itu dalam kegelapan. Tentu saja, lampu harus dimatikan. Memangnya, mereka mau ditangkap sama orang militer lalu dicap sebagai pencuri? Tentu saja, mereka tidak mau!

Ed mengacak-acak isi laci meja Roy, sedangkan Al memeriksa bagian meja para bawahannya Roy.

"ih! Dimana sih itu foto!" ujarnya panik karena tidak mendapatkan foto itu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara muncul mengagetkan mereka, "mencari ini, Fullmetal?"

Ed dan Al yang mengenali suara itu menoleh ke arah seorang pria yang memakai baju militer. Tangan kanannya sedang menyalakan saklar lampu, sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam foto yang dicari-cari oleh Ed dan Al.

"Kolonel!" teriak Ed dan Al dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"ngapain kau ada di sini, Kolonel brengsek? Bukannya kau sudah pulang jam begini?" tanya Ed kesal.

"menunggumu. Aku yakin kau akan datang ke sini malam-malam berhubung kau tidak tahu dimana rumahku berada," jelas Roy.

"haha," tawa Ed yang dipaksakan dan sarkastik.

"ngomong-ngomong, anda sendirian, Kolonel?" tanya Al dengan sopan.

Roy menggeleng dan menunjuk ke arah pintu. Ed dan Al menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman dan Fuery sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"kalian sudah melihat foto itu?" tanya Ed dengan suara pelan.

Havoc menggaruk kepalanya, "ya, begitulah…."

Wajah Ed langsung merah padam. Roy tertawa melihat wajah Ed, Al menahan tawanya, takut dihajar Ed, dan yang lain bengong karena Ed jarang menampakkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

Ed yang kesal langsung berlari ke arah Roy, "kembalikan foto itu, brengsek!"

Roy menjulurkan lidahnya, mengangkat tangan kirinya, "nggak mau."

Ed melompat, berusaha meraih foto yang diggenggam Roy, "kembalikan!"

Melihat pertengkaran Ed dan Roy, Al menggeleng kepala dan berpikir kenapa kakaknya kadang bisa sangat kekanak-kanakan dan kadang bisa sangat dewasa dan bijak? Hal itu juga dapat ditujukan pada Roy. Al menatap ke luar jendela, menatap gelapnya kembali menatap Ed dan Roy. Lalu, dia menggumam dalam hatinya, 'setidaknya malam ini aku tidak kesepian'

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Winry keluar dari gerbong kereta. Dia jauh-jauh pergi dari Rush Valley ke Central City untuk mengecek keadaan automail-nya Ed. Dia melirik jam tangannya dan berjalan menuju Central Headquarters.

Di kantor Roy, Ed dan Al duduk di atas sofa. Ed masih kesal pada Roy tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, sepuntung rokok masih terselip di bibir Havoc, Fuery masih memperbaiki radio yang rusak, Breda makan sandwich ukuran ekstra besar, Falman yang ngerumpi bersama 3 orang ini sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya, Riza yang mengawasi kelakuan rekan kerjanya, Roy yang mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya dengan tampang malas, dan Al yang menyembunyikan seekor anak kucing di dalam baju besinya, berusaha untuk membuat anak kucing itu diam.

**MIAW!**

Ed dan yang lain menoleh ke arah Al. Al langsung dropsweat melihat ekspresi Ed yang kesal.

"AL! kau memungut kucing lagi, ya! Buang kucing itu!" perintah Ed.

"ih! Kakak kok tega amat, sih! Ini kucing kan kasihan! Dia tadi kehujanan, tahu!" protes Al.

"biarkan saja! Buang kucing i-" ucapan Ed terpotong karena suara decitan pintu yang terbuka. Ed dan semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok gadis berumur 15 tahun berdiri di depan mereka.

"Winry?" Ed bengong.

"ada apa, sih? Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Winry bingung. Semuanya tidak menjawab karena teringat dengan foto Ed. Roy menyeringai lebar dan berjalan menuju Winry sambil menyembunyikan tangannya, "halo, Winry. Aku mau bertanya. Apa kau mau melihat foto Ed?" tawar Roy.

Ed yang tahu apa maksud Roy langsung menggeleng kepalanya ke arah Winry. Winry yang melihat gelengan kepala Ed langsung penasaran, "boleh. Memangnya foto Ed seperti apa?"

Ed menepuk dahinya, Al dan yang lain berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"lihat saja sendiri," ujar Roy sambil memberikan foto Ed. Winry mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya, lalu, dia tertawa.

"E-ed! Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Winry masih tertawa.

Wajah Ed yang merah padam karena marah pada Roy bercampur malu pada Winry langsung berdiri dan berteriak, "itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, tahu! Hanya saja pegawai toko itu memaksaku untuk mencoba pakaian itu!"

Semuanya tertegun. "a-aku.. aku pergi dari sini!" ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor Roy. Semuanya langsung tertawa melihat kekesalan Ed kecuali Al, dan Riza. Riza yang tampaknya tenang-tenang saja dan Al yang tahu perasaan kakaknya dari dulu.

Winry? Dia tertawa bahagia. Rona merah muncul di pipinya saat dia tertawa. Sepertinya, dia senang mendengar Ed yang membelikan hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Dia kembali melihat foto yang digenggamnya saat ini. Foto Ed yang memakai tanktop putih, rok selutut berwarna biru dan cardigan berwarna kuning muda. Dia berhenti tertawa, dan memandangi baju cewek yang dipakai Ed. Warna baju yang dipakai Ed sama dengan warna mata dan rambutnya Winry.

Sekali lagi, rona merah melintas di pipi Winry. Dia tersenyum lembut. Hari ulang tahunnya, memang besok, tapi dia sudah tahu apa hadiahnya.

Dia berbisik dengan suara yang lembut. Saking lembutnya, tidak ada yang mendengar bisikan Winry tersebut.

"terima kasih, Ed."

* * *

Selesai juga….

Mudah-mudahan akhirnya gak aneh, deh. =v=

Oh, iya. Saya mau kasih tanggal ulang tahunnya Edward dan Roy.

Edward = 3 Februari 1899

Roy = 25 September 1885

Hehe.. kalo suka, silakan review. Kalo ga suka review juga *plak!* maksudnya review dengan kritik yang membuat saya makin bagus dalam membuat cerita :D

Ya? Ya? Ya? *dihajar*

ai-mage dheechan


End file.
